Metals, organics, and other solid materials may be deposited on a flexible substrate, which is then deformed into a desired configuration after the material has been deposited. For example, a metal electrode may be deposited on a flexible substrate for use in an organic light emitting device. However, such a substrate not allow for arbitrarily-shaped devices to be formed since the flexible substrate and/or any layers deposited on the substrate may be damaged or destroyed if the substrate is deformed beyond a certain point. For example, a flexible indium tin oxide (ITO) substrate can be rolled, but can not be formed into a dome or other ellipsoidal shape without damaging the substrate or layers on the substrate. Deposition of material onto a non-planar substrate would be useful for a variety of applications, including organic light emitting and photosensitive devices and other optical applications.